Beast of Burden
"Beast of Burden" is song by British rock band The Rolling Stones, released in 1978 and covered by Andy Taylor in 1987. About the song The music and some lyrics were primarily written by Keith Richards from The Rolling Stones, and released on the band's Some Girls album. In the linernotes to the 1993 compilation disc Jump Back, Richards said, the song was another one where Mick Jagger just filled in the verses. A 'beast of burden' is a semi-domesticated animal that labors for the benefit of man, such as oxen or horses. In 2004 Rolling Stone magazine ranked the song no.435 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and no.433 on the 500 Greatest Rock and Roll Songs of all time. Andy Taylor covered the song during concerts in 1987, including the Fitzgerald's show in Houston, TX (USA) on 14 June (bootlegged on Live At Bogarts 1987). Other cover versions include the British band The Kooks performing the song combined with The Velvet Underground's "Sweet Jane". Other appearances Albums: *''Thunder Eyes'' *''Andy Taylor: Live At Bogarts 1987'' *''Andy Taylor: Coach House 17 May 87'' *''Andy Taylor: Rare'' *''Andy Taylor: Beyond Thunder'' DVDs *''Thunder In Tokyo'' Lyrics I'll never be your beast of burden My back is broad, but it's a hurting All I want is for you to make love to me I'll never be your beast of burden I've walked for miles, my feet are hurting All I want is for you to make love to me Am I hard enough, Am I rough enough Am I rich enough, I'm not to blind to see I'll never be your beast of burden So let's go home and draw the curtains Music on the radio Come on baby make sweet love to me Am I hard enough, Am I rough enough Am I rich enough, I'm not to blind to see Oh little sister Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl Solo You're a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl Pretty, pretty, such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl Come on baby please please please I'll tell ya You can put me out...on the street You can put me out...with no shoes on my feet But you can put me out, put me out, put me out of misery All your sickness, I can suck it up Throw it all at me, I can shrug it off There's one thing baby, that I don't understand You keep telling me, I ain't your kind of man Ain't I rough enough Ain't I tough enough Ain't I rich enough, in love enough Ooh, ooh, please I'll never be your beast of burden I'll never be your beast of burden Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be I'll never be your beast of burden I've walked for miles and my feet are hurtin All I want is you to make love to me I don't need no beast of burden I need no fussin I need no nursin Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be Category:Cover songs Category:Andy Taylor Songs